Participants in a video conference communicate with one another by transmitting audio/video signals to one another. For example, participants are able to interact via two-way video and audio transmissions simultaneously. However, the participants may not be able to completely articulate what they are attempting to communicate to one another based solely on the captured audio captured by microphones and video signals captured by video cameras.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.